Love after the battle
by Inesperado Add
Summary: Después de que Issei en su estado de Juggernaut drive derrotase a Shalba Beelzebub y que Rias y Vali le ayudase a entrar en razón al castaño, Issei al ver que Asia esta viva, esté se alegra de que estaba bien, después de esa dura batalla todos celebraban su victoria, pero, sucederá algo que cambiará al castaño y también a sus amigos. (Issei x Asia) One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Love after the battle (Issei x Asia)**

 **Hola :D, este será mi primer one-shot de High School DXD, aclaro que este one-shot va a estar relacionado con la tercera temporada de esta serie (High School DXD Born) después del capitulo 9 (Es decir después de la batalla de Issei contra Shalba), también debo aclarar, que la serie High School DXD no me pertenece sino su creador Ichiei Ishibumi. Como veréis será un Issei x Asia ya que hay muy pocos fics en español de esta pareja y si hay fics qué están juntos es gracias a por el Issei x Harem xD. En fin comencemos con la historia.**

\- blah, blah, blah... (Personaje hablando).

\- _blah, blah, blah..._ (Personaje pensando).

\- [blah, blah, blah...] (Draig hablando).

\- [ _blah, blah, blah...]_ (Draig pensando).

\- _(Blah, blah, blah...)_ (Issei hablando con draig)

Después de que Issei en su estado de Juggernaut drive derrotase a Shalba Beelzebub y que Rias y Vali le ayudase a entrar en razón al castaño, Issei al ver que Asia esta viva, esté se alegra de que estaba bien, después de esa dura batalla todos celebraban su victoria, pero, sucederá algo que cambiará al castaño y también a sus amigos.

 **En la zona de la batalla donde lucho Issei y Shalba.**

Issei: Buchou, parece que les volví a causar muchos problemas. Lo siento – dijo Avergonzado.

Rias: No te preocupes Issei, tu eres el mejor – Dijo negando la cabeza y sonrojando – No... ¡Eres el mejor sirviente que tengo! - Declaro Rias alegre.

Issei: ¡Si! Siempre pienso en ti, buchou – Dijo Issei alegre – _y también en Asia pero, ¿que será este sentimiento que tengo por ella?_ – penso el castaño - ¿huh?... - Issei se desmaya.

Rias y los demás al ver que Issei se desmaya se alteran.

Rias: ¡Ise! - Grito Rias - ¿¡Qué te pasa, Ise!?

Rias y los demás al ver que Issei no respondía, con un circulo mágico, se teletransportan al mundo humano.

 **En el mundo humano – Casa de los Hyodo. (Si eso lo considera casa XD)**

Rias y su séquito llevaron a Issei en su habitación para que el castaño durmiese, una vez que estos llevaron a Issei a su habitación empezaron a hablar.

 **Habitación de Issei**

Azazel: chicos, iros a salón, después de esta batalla estaréis cansados – dijo este despreocupado – yo me quedare para ver el estado de Issei.

Rias: Si, Azazel – Sensei, con su permiso – dijo esta un poco preocupada por la salud del castaño.

Una vez retirado, Rias y su séquito se fueron a la sala de estar para hablar sobre Issei, Rias hasta el momento se permaneció preocupada por el cataño pero lo oculta, en cambio Asia no y eso Akeno se da cuenta.

 **Sala de estar**

Akeno: Asia – chan tranquila, Ise – kun es muy fuerte, no te preocupes. – dijo alegre aunque por dentro también esta preocupada.

Asia: Lose, pero, me podéis explicar, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - pregunto dudosa y preocupada.

Irina y Rossweisse: nosotras también queremos saberlo. - Exclamaron ambas con curiosidad y preocupación

Xenovia: Vale, esto fue lo que paso...– dijo ella seria

Xenovia junto con los demás, explico todo lo que pasó después de que ella (Asía) fue enviada a la brecha dimensional para que ella muriese, desde la transformación de Issei hasta que Rias junto a Vali intentaba entrar en razón para que vuelva en sí el castaño.

Akeno: Y eso fue lo que paso – dijo ella preocupada.

Después de esa larga explicación vino Azazel junto con Grafya ambos serio y después salio el holograma de Sirzerch (La charla de Azazel con Draig lo salto ya que lo veo irrelevante en esta historia y también la charla sobre del estado de Issei así que nos pasamos directamente en la parte cuando Asia cura a Issei ya que eso seria relleno innecesario así que os pido perdón si eso no os gusto, pero tampoco quiero poner todo el capitulo 10 de la temporada 3 "born" entero xD).

 **Habitación de Issei**

Rias y su séquito se retiro del cuarto para que Asia cure a Issei, mientra que lo esta curando, esta pensaba.

Asia: _Ise – san, tú eres muy preciado para mí...Siempre estabas a mi lado...Siempre me protegiste y me apoyaste...Ise – san, yo no podía devolverte de ninguna forma todo eso...Puede que me lo hayas entregado todo... ¡Por favor despierta! ¡Ise – san! – llorando por la ultima frase._

Mientras que esta pensaba, un rayo de luz verde ilumino todo el cuarto,mientras tanto, antes de que curasen al castaño.

 **Horas antes, en el subconsciente de Issei.**

Draig: [Aibo, despierta] – dijo el dragón

Issei: ( _mmm...¿Qué?... – dijo este despertando – ¿Draig?)._

Draig: [Aibo, ¿te encuentras bien? - dijo el dragón gales preocupado]

Issei: _(Si creo, ¿qué me paso Draig? - dijo el castaño desorientado)_

Draig: [Después de haber utilizado el Juggernaut Drive, tu cuerpo quedo agotado y te desmayaste aibo.]

Issei: _(Ya veo, oye Draig, ¿por qué siempre cada vez que le pasa algo a Asia, me pongo de esta manera? - dijo este dudoso.)_

Draig: [Ise, tú y ella sois muy cercanos, eres más cercano con ella que con la Gremory, no te puedo decir que es lo que sientes por ella ya que es algo que tú debes de resolver, pero, cuando ella "murió" tú negabas a aceptar de que ella estaba muerta y al escuchar lo que dijo Shalba, estabas realmente furioso...Si lo que te preocupa es que es lo que sientes por la monja y la Gremory, mi consejo es que no pienses con la cabeza, escucha a tu corazón. - Dijo el dragón sabiamente.]

Issei: _(Escuchar a mi corazón ¿eh? - dijo el castaño dudoso y el dragón afirma con la cabeza.)_

Draig: [Exacto, para que te resulte más fácil, ya que eres lento para entender estas cosas Aibo. – a lo que Issei se quejara por lo que dijo eso ultimo – Te pregunto, ¿Qué sientes por la Gremory? ¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella? - pregunto seriamente.]

Issei: _(Qué es lo que siento por Buchou...mmm... lo que dice mi corazón es que buchou, es alegre, fuerte, ademas de mi ama, y se que puedo confiar en ella y la quiero, no solo por sus enormes oppais, sino por su forma de ser, pero la quiero como si fuera mi hermana – dijo el castaño y con los ojos cerrados.)_

(Perdonad por la interrupción pero quiero advertir para aquellos/as fans de Issei x Rias o Issei x Harem, alterare la historia, así que pido disculpas al lector/a ^^' seguimos)

Draig [Interesante respuesta Aibo, ahora la pregunta definitiva ¿Qué sientes por la monja? - pregunto Draig seriamente.]

Issei: _(Asia...ella fue la primera amiga que me hice y me acepto tal y como soy, ella es realmente dulce e inocente, aveces cuando se pone celosa me hace pucheros cada vez que estoy cerca de una chica del club, pero esos pucheros me hacen ver lo tierna que es – dijo este sonrojando – y... siempre se preocupa por mi, me anima para seguir adelante, cada vez que está en peligro quiero protegerla con todo lo que tengo, y cada vez que está conmigo, estoy feliz con ella a su lado...por fin me doy cuenta, a Asia no la quiero como mi hermana, sino para algo más, ¡estoy enamorado de ella! - Exclamó Issei rojo como un tomate.)_

Draig: [Jejeje eres increíble Aibo, ¿ves que era fácil admitir que amabas esa ex-monja? – dijo el dragón con una sonrisa maliciosa]

Issei: _(C-Callate Draig, recién me doy cuenta, pero tengo miedo a dos cosas – dijo Issei triste)._

Draig: [¿Qué es lo que te preocupa aibo? - dijo el dragón rojo preocupado por su compañero de lucha]

Issei: _(primero, de que me haga lo mismo que me hizo Yuuma – chan – dijo este triste)._

Draig [Así que, ¿Todavía te duele lo que te hizo esa caído? - dijo recordando lo que paso con la Ángel Caído Raynare mejor conocido como Amano Yuuma]

Issei: _(Sí, tengo miedo que con Asía pasa igual, se que no es como Yuuma – chan, pero tengo todavía eso dentro de mi corazón – dijo el castaño con el mismo estado que antes – y segundo es si no soy correspondido – dijo eso ultimo apunto de llorar)_

Draig: [De verdad que eres tonto Aibo – dijo el dragón suspirando por la idiotez de su compañero – _enserio que no se da cuenta, ¿qué ella está enamorada de él? -_ pensando lo lento que es Issei – Es que no te das cuenta de... - fue interrumpido por una voz.]

 _¡Por favor despierta! ¡Ise – san!_

Issei: _(¡Esa voz es la de Asia! - grito este sorprendido – pobre debe de estar llorando – dijo el castaño sintiéndose culpable - ¡Voy a despertar ahora mismo! - dijo decidido)._

Draig: [Aibo, antes de que te vallas, confiesa todo tus sentimientos, hazme caso, sino jamas nunca sabrás lo que pensara ella -dijo el dragón ayudando su autoestima].

Issei: _(mmm...de acuerdo, lo intentare, ¡Deséame suerte Draig hablamos luego! - dijo este decidido y despidiéndose del gran dragón)._

Draig: [No hace falta desearte suerte sino que la tienes jejejeje- dijo este riéndose una vez dicho eso, el dragón se fue a descansar.]

 **Habitación de Issei en actualidad**

Después de haberse ido esa luz verde, Issei se despierta y se encuentra con el techo de su gran cama destrozado y a una Asia dormida con ropa hecha añicos sosteniendo su mano izquierda.

Issei: ¿eh? - dijo este mirando a Asia durmiendo – es raro que esté solo con Asia ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo este ya que pensaba que estaba con Rias y con las demás chicas del club de ocultismo, pero luego miro observo a bien a Asia- _Incluso durmiendo es realmente bonita, podría pasar horas viéndola, la pobre seguro que se preocupo mucho por mi –_ Pensó el castaño mirando con cariño a Asia.

Como todo lo bueno tiene fin, Asia despertó y observo a Issei y dijo.

Asia: ¿Ise – san? - dijo ella sorprendida y Issei la mira con curiosidad, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que paso con el, pero prefirió esperar haber lo que iba a decir - ¡Qué alivio, Ise – san! - dijo ella soltando lagrimas y abraza al castaño.

Issei: !O-O-Oye! - exclamó Issei sonrojando por ser abrazado de su amada rubia.

Asia: ¡De verdad, que alivio Ise – san! - dijo ella llorando de felicidad por el castaño.

Issei: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Asia? - pregunto él mientras que le puso su chaqueta en los hombros de la rubia ya que su ropa estaba destrozado debido al uso de su sacred gear.

Asia: lo que paso fue... - y explico lo que le paso, que coincidía lo que dijo Draig y también dijo que ella lo curo.

Después de una larga explicación, Issei empezó hablar.

Issei: ya veo... muchas gracias Asia – dijo este sonriendo tiernamente a la rubia.

Asia: ¡N-No es para tanto, solo hice lo que debía hacer Ise – san! - dijo ella tartamudeando y sonrojandose por la sonrisa de su amado castaño – Vamos, todos te están esperando.

Issei: ¡Espera un momento Asia! - dijo el portador de Draig – _Es ahora o nunca, si no se lo digo ya no tendré más oportunidades como estas –_ pensó este decidido.

Asia: ¿Qué pasa Ise – san? - dijo ella curiosa.

Issei: ¿po-podriamos hablar de una cosa? - dijo este nervioso

(Aquí en esta escena Rias y los demás no interrumpirán, ellos estarán en el salón esperando resultados).

Asia: cla-claro Ise – san – dijo ella también nerviosa ya que desde que se mudo Rias y su séquito no han tenido tiempo a solas como ahora.

Issei: veras...esto...-decia el pobre castaño nervioso – _¡Rayos! ¿por donde empiezo?...mmm...¡ya sé! -_ pensó este apareciendo de repente una bombilla salvaje (No lo pude evitarlo xDDDDDDD) – Asia...¿Tú que piensas de mi? No como amigo sino como persona. - dijo Issei avergonzado a más no poder.

Asia: ¿¡Eh!? ¡esto...esto yooo...! - dijo ella sorprendida y nerviosa ya que no sabe que decir.

Issei: _Hasta es tierna cuando se pone nerviosa, ¡como la amo!, solo espero que me corresponda mis sentimientos._ Pensó este mientras que miraba como se ponía como un tomate su amada rubia

Asia: _¡Es ahora o nunca! Sino digo lo que siento, Rias – onesama me lo quitara para siempre y seré solo su amante para su harem –_ pensó ella decidida – Eres una gran persona Ise – san, puede que seas aveces un pervertido, pero siempre ayuda a la gente, desde que nos conocimos, eras el primer amigo que tuve cuando me mude aquí en este lugar, cuando me entere por el padre Freed de que eras un demonio se me vino el mundo encima pero algo dentro de mi decía que tu no eras un demonio malvado, ya que me ayudaste, después de que Raynare-sama me robo mi sacred gear, y me cogiste de la mano y lloraste por mi, me sentí feliz porque yo te importaba... -dijo la rubia melancolica.

Issei: _Y cada vez, me importas muchísimo más Asia._ \- penso Issei mirando con amor a la ex – monja.

Asia: después de que Rias – onesama me reencarnó como demonio me sentía feliz porque volvería a estar contigo Ise – san eres una gran persona, incluso le dijiste a Michael – sama que me dejara rezar a mi y Xenovia – san a pesar de ser un demonio, por eso, por cada cosa que has hecho por mi y por lo demás, y por eso ¡yo...yo...! - ella intentaba decir algo pero estaba muy nerviosa.

Issei: _¿No será...? ¿¡que de verdad ella ESTA ENAMORADA DE MI!? -_ Pensó el castaño feliz por saber que ella siente lo mismo que él.

Asia: ¡Yo...TE AMO ISE – SAN! - Grito ella más roja que el pelo de Rias. (Rias: ¡Oye! ¬ ¬) - _¡Por fin se lo dije! Pero ¿sentirá lo mismo por mí? Seguramente estará enamorado de Rias-Onesama – Pensó_ muy triste que equivocada estaba.

Issei: ¡A-A-ASIA YO...! - dijo Issei sonrojando - ¡YO...TAMBIEN TE AMO Y MUCHO! - grito el en el mismo estado que Asia, osea rojo como el color del pelo de Rias.

(Rias: enserio, ¿tienes un problema conmigo? ¬ ¬

Yo: No pero, no sabía a quien referirme y por eso te escogí a ti ^^

Rias: mejor me callo, que encima que no me as puesto con Issei – kun T.T

Yo: te jodes jajajajjaja mejor sigamos)

Asia al escuchar la declaración del castaño se sonroja y empieza a llorar de alegría y Issei se preocupo por que la rubia lloraba.

Issei: Asia ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué lloras? - dijo el castaño preocupado por su "Amiga".

Asia: N-No es nada, sino que me alegra... que mi amor por ti sea correspondido Ise - san.- dijo ella sonriendo y llorando de felicidad.

Entonces Issei abrazo a la ex-monja y dijo de forma cariñosa.

Issei: Asia... no me digas más con el "-san" quiero que me llames " Ise o Ise-kun" como quieras, y a lo que iba...- se acerco al oído de la rubia y dijo suavemente - ¿Asia Argento, quieres ser mi novia?,

Después Issei se aparto y le miro con una sonrisa que demostraba cuanto amor tenia por Asia. Y Asia se sonrojo muchísimo y dijo.

Asia: ¡Si, claro que quiero ser tu novia, Ise-kun! ¡No sabes lo feliz que siento! - exclamo ella feliz.

Issei se acerca poco a poco a los labios de su novia y dijo algo que la sorprendió bastante.

Issei: Asia dejare el sueño de tener un harem – dijo este con sinceridad a que la novia de este se sorprenda ya que ella sabia que su sueño era ser el rey del harem – y por ti intentare dejar de ser un pervertido, no quiero que tu te pongas celosa – dijo este gracioso

Asia que estaba en shock pregunto.

Asia: ¿D-De verdad?

Issei solamente dijo si con la cabeza, y al estar cerca de su cara dijo.

Issei: Eres preciosa Asia – chan me gustan mucho tus ojos verdes, no me canso de verlos – dijo el muy enamorado.

Asia: ¡gra-gracias Ise -k...! - no dijo nada más ya que Issei la estaba besando.

Ella se quedo con los ojos abiertos, pero se dejo llevar, cerro los ojos y correspondió el beso de su amado, era un beso corto y torpe ya que ambos no tienen experiencia, corto y torpe pero con mucho significado el amor que sentía ambos

(Rias y Akeno: ¿¡Como que Ise – kun no tiene experiencia si nos hemos besado con el!? - gritaron las dos histéricas

Yo: Eso no cuentan ya que lo tomaba por sorpresa ¬ ¬ y os pregunto ¿Issei reaccionó el beso que le disteis? - ellas negaron con la cabeza – pues ya esta -.- así que callaros y deja que siga mi historia o en mi próximo fanfic que haga pongo a Rias con Raiser y Akeno con Kiba – dije seriamente.

Rias y Akeno: ¡no todo menos eso, vale no interrumpiremos más! - dijeron llorando

yo: más os vale, seguimos. Perdonad por tantas interrupciones ^^')

Después de ese pequeño beso, ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos con mucha felicidad.

Asia: Ise – kun gracias a dios por haberte conocido, te amo – dijo ella feliz acercándose al castaño

Issei: Lo mismo digo Asia – chan, yo también te amo – dijo este mirándola con ternura – _Es hermosa con esa sonrisa de felicidad y más cuando soy yo quien provoco esas sonrisas –_ pensó el castaño feliz.

Ambos se volvieron a besar pero este fue un poco más intenso, estaban en el mismo cielo, transmitiendo todo el amor que tenían ellos pero como todo lo bueno tiene un final, ambos se separaron por falta de aire en sus pulmones.

Asia: Se-sera mejor que bajemos, mi vida – dijo ella tímida.

Issei: de acuerdo, ademas de que le debo de explicar que tu eres mi novia, jejejeje – dijo Issei sonriendo.

Asia: siempre estaremos juntos pase lo que pase – dijo abrazando al castaño.

Issei: si, te lo prometo mi vida. - dijo Issei con amor.

Entonces Issei cojio con delicadeza la mano de su novia y fueron a la sala de estar para avisar de que él esta bien y sobre de su relación con la ex – monja y novia del castaño.

 **Sala de estar.**

Rias y su séquito estaba nervioso por la curación de Issei si surgió efecto ya que pasaron ya una hora y media desde que empezó con el tratamiento, después se oyeron voces que eran reconocible.

Asia: ¿Estas seguro de esto Ise? - dijo la rubia susurrando.

Issei: claro, no tengas miedo Asia – dijo el castaño susurrando.

Rias y los demás no se enteraban muy bien de lo que pasaba entre el castaño y la rubia, una vez abierto la puerta y lo que vieron los dejaron en shock, en la puerta se encontraba Issei abrazando la cintura izquierda de la rubia mientras que está hace lo mismo que el castaño solo que abrazando su cintura derecha, y ambos estaban sonriendo, Azazel y Kiba sonríe ya que el intuía lo que iba a pasar esos dos pero Rias y las demás chicas incluyendo a Irina estaba en shock ya que eso no se lo esperaba hasta que Rias preguntó.

Rias: ¿Q-Qué esta pasando aquí? - dijo ella todavía en shock.

Irina: ¡Eso! ¿Por qué estáis muy juntitos vosotros dos? - dijo ella con la boca muy abierta.

Akeno: Ara Ara Ise – kun ¿Qué significa todo esto? - dijo ella sonriendo aunque por dentro estaba aún en shock.

Asia: ¡B-Bueno...esto...yo...! - empezó a tartamudear ya que estaba de los nervios.

Issei: _Jejeje que mona cuando se pone así, pero la pobre no puede decirlo, así que se lo diré yo, espero que no me maten – pensó_ el castaño un poco asustado por eso ultimo que dijo. - bueno...pues que Asia y yo... somos no-novios – dijo el un poco sonrojando.

Al escuchar eso, Rias y las demás estaban todas con la boca abierta, mientras que Kiba y Azazel se sorprendieron pero no por la relación de Issei y Asia sino por la reacción de las chicas, ya que piensa que habrá un lio impresionante. Después de que las chicas saliesen del shock, Rias y las demás decían.

Rias: ¡Ise! ¿¡Por qué no me eligistes a mí!? ¡pensaba que sentías algo por mi! - dijo la pelirroja con celos.

Xenovia: Ise, ¿por que eligistes a Asia? - dijo la peliazul seriamente aunque en el fondo estaba muy celosa.

Irina: ¡Enhorabuena a los dos, Asia – chan y Ise – kun! - dijo Irina alegremente ella se lo tomo bastante bien.

Asia y Issei: ¡Gr-gracias Irina! - dijeron ambos sonrojandos.

Akeno: Ara Ara ufufufu Ise – kun responde a lo que dijo buchou y Xenovia – chan – dijo ella con su tono alegre de siempre (cuando digo "de siempre" me refiero a su sonrisa sádica xD).

Issei: ¡Eeeh! - exclamó el castaño asustado – bu-bueno buchou lo que pasa...es que... no te elegí a ti porque mis sentimientos por ti es de una relación entre hermanos – dijo el castaño seguro con sus sentimientos.

Rias al escuchar esa declaración pensó ella.

Rias: _Ise, no me enfadaré ya que es tu decisión, si tu eres feliz con ella, yo también soy feliz, ademas se venia venir, pero me alegro que me quieras como una hermana –_ pensó esta suspirando y alegre por la pareja.

Issei: Y Xenovia, estoy con Asia – chan por que me dí cuenta de lo que siento por ella. - dijo el castaño mirando a su novia con cariño. - y debo deciros algo.

Koneko: ¿De qué se trata Ise – sempai? - dijo la peliplatino.

Issei: Pues de que ya no quiero ser el rey del harem e intentare dejar de ser pervertido. - dijo el seriamente.

Al decir esto, todos se quedaron en shock menos Asia ya que ella lo sabia de antes, después de un rato, Rias hablo.

Rias: ¡P-Pero Ise! No era tu sueño ser el rey del harem .- dijo Rias aun alucinando el cambio de su peón.

Issei: Tu lo has dicho, antes, pero ahora tengo un nuevo sueño. - dijo Issei con una sonrisa. - mi sueño es estar el resto de mi vida con Asia, y también ¡ser un demonio de clase alta! - exclamó el castaño sobre su nuevo objetivo.

Asia al escuchar el nuevo objetivo de Issei, lo beso. Todos veían con asombro ese beso incluyendo a Kiba ya que eso si que no se lo esperaba.

Gasper: ¡Guau Ise – sempai! ¡Eres increible! - dijo el vampiro travestí alucinando.

Cuando dijo eso, el castaño y la rubia se separaron muy rojos por la vergüenza.

Azazel: Issei, antes dijiste que también dejarías de ser pervertido ¿Es eso cierto? - dijo el jefe de los caídos seriamente, cosa que todos miraron al castaño y este dice que sí con la cabeza.- ¿¡Qué ha pasado con las enseñanzas que te dí sobre los pechos, los vas a tirar todo por la borda!? ¡Buahhh! - dijo el moreno llorando cómicamente por haber perdido su alumno.

Todos lo miraron con una gota estilo anime, después de las cosas se han calmado, todos se fueron a dormir, pero Issei y Asia seguían en el salón.

Issei: bueno, creo que nosotros también iremos a dormir. - dijo el castaño bostezando.

Asia: Sí...Estooo... ¿Ise – kun? - pregunto la ex-monja al portador de Draig.

Issei: Dime, Asia – chan.- dijo el castaño mirándola con cariño.

Asia: Me alegro que hayan aceptado lo nuestro, estoy muy feliz.- dijo la ex-monja feliz al saber que nadie lo separa.

Issei: Yo también soy feliz Asia – chan, soy muy feliz junto a ti. - dijo el acercándose a Asia.

Asia: Yo también mi vida.- dijo ella enamorada.- te amo.

Issei: Yo también Asia – chan, mi vida – dijo el castaño.

Después, Issei y Asia se besaron, después de unos minutos, ambos se fueron a la habitación del castaño ya que Asia le pidió dormir junto a el, al llegar, a su habitación se pusieron el pijama y se fueron a dormir para comenzar un nuevo día.

FIN

Espero que os haya gustado este One – shot de Issei x Asia, a pesar de que es mi primer fic en en FanFiction me a salido bastante bien. Dejad vuestros reviews para saber que opináis sobre de esta historia.

Hasta el proximo Fic se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD


	2. Nota: Empezar de cero

**Nota**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, como podéis apreciar he cambiado el nombre de usuario de FanFiction, pero todo tiene un por qué.**

 **Verán, he decidido comenzar de cero, ósea reescribiré mis antiguos fics y los mejorare…Os preguntareis ¿Por qué hago esto?**

 **Sencillo, en el capítulo de No Oppai No Life (Qué por cierto lo eliminaré para reescribirlo y que no haya Traición Cliché y sin sentido) me sentía "Vacío", no me llenaba a la hora de escribir.**

 **Sobre el tema de No Oppai No Life, lo voy a quitar ya que YA HAY MUCHOS FICS DE TRAICIÓN CLICHÉ. Lo siento si esto os ofende o sienta mal, pero es lo que pienso. Siempre es la misma temática, Rias abandona a Issei…se arrepiente…Issei siendo full overpower superando a todos con sol capítulos…Sí, reconozco que ese fic hice ESE cliché y no lo niego, pero eso se va a cambiar.**

 **Si por esto dejan de seguirme las historias que tengo, lo entiendo. Para aquellos que me seguirá mis historias a pesar de esta noticia, sois dignos lectores y que os gusta de verdad mis historias.**

 **Bueno dejando eso, aquí os dejare mis fics que va a rescribirse y por qué.**

* * *

 **Love after the battle:** Fue mi primer One-shot de DXD, pero cambiare el título y la escritura.

 **An unexpected confession of love:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Sora no Otoshimono, cambiare el título y su escritura.

 **Si pudiera decirte:** Fue mi segundo One-shot de Sora no Otoshimono, puede que cambie el idioma del titulo y cambio la escritura.

 **Amor entre sempai y kouhai:** Fue mi primera historia con capítulos de DXD, Aquí cambiare muchas cosas, Titulo, escritura y la historia ya que me dí cuenta que puse la relación de Issei y Koneko demasiado rápido y forzoso.

 **No llores más mi ángel:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Oreimo, cambiare su escritura y titulo.

 **Los sentimientos de la Asesina y el Héroe:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Akame ga Kill, cambiare solo el titulo de la misma y cambio algunas cosas que comento en el fic.

 **Blue Love:** Fue mi primer fic de Nisekoi, arreglare algunos errores que hay en ese fic.

 **The Pain of Betrayal:** Fue mi primer fic de Date a Live, corregiré algunos fallos ortográficos.

 **Flaming Love:** Reescrito de mi anterior fic de DXD "Pain of Love", corregiré algunos fallos ortográficos.

 **Yui no Ai** : Mi primer fic de To Love-Ru, solo cambiare algunas cosas que comento y de paso añado el ultimo capitulo.

 **No Oppai No Life** : la "mancha" que tengo, lo reescribire TODO y se llamara Love in the game.

 **We think the same:** Es un reescrito de un autor que se encuentra desaparecido, pero lo rescribo para hacer honor a su fic. No cambiare mucho solo mi nombre :P.

 **Yuuki Rito:** **La Llamas de la Voluntad** , lo mismo, solo cambiare algunas cosas.

 **Knight Of Zodiac Ω DXD** , solo cambio mi nombre xD.

* * *

 **Bien después de esto, queda deciros que espero que comprendáis mis motivos. Subiré primero el reescrito de Yui no Ai junto con el capítulo final (que todavía está en fase de desarrollo del ultimo capitulo) y después subiré mis anteriores fics, y hasta que no termine con los reescritos, no actualizare ningún fic.**

 **También subiré esto en cada uno de mis fics, y cuando los tenga ya todo hecho, eliminare esa nota.**

 **Bien, sin más que decir, se despide para siempre Uchiha-Issei-DXD y saludos como ElswordKirigaya97.**

 **¡Gracias por leer esta nota!**

* * *

 **PD: Esta nota se eliminará cuando empiece a subir los reescritos y este mensaje se enviara en TODOS mis fics.**


	3. Adios FanFiction

**Despedida**

Hola mis queridos seguidores/as. Antes que nada, Feliz Año 2018.

Bien como leéis. Dejo de escribir historias aquí, en y irme a Wattpad.

Sí…ahora mismo estáis en plan "¿¡WTF!?" pero todo tiene un porque y guardad las armas.

Veréis, en Wattpad puedo hacer mas cosas de las que en FanFiction no me deja hacer. Por ejemplo: Poner videos del YouTube o poner imágenes en algunas partes del fic.

No solo eso, me gusta como esta estructurado esa página (Por ahora) y la verdad quisiera subir mis historias ahí.

En fin. Entiendo que estéis sorprendidos o molesto conmigo, pero necesito "cambiar de aires". Pero tranquilos, no borrare los fics que tengo aquí solamente lo continuare en Wattpad e incluso subiré una reescrito de mis antiguos fics (básicamente los primeros que hice).

Entenderé a aquellos/as que dejen de seguir mis historias pero si algunos de verdad les encantan mis historias, seguidme en Wattpad (Que por cierto pondré un link hacia mi perfil de wattpad en mi perfil de aquí, en ).

Por cierto, que nadie…digo NADIE cojan mis historias y las hacen pasar como suyas, porque lo sabré.

En fin sin nada mas que decir me despido. Se despide Inesperado Add, conocido anteriormente como "Uchiha-Issei-DXD" y "ElswordKirigaya97". Nos vemos en Wattpad.


End file.
